closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Ritek Digital Studios
Background: Ritek Digital Studios was the DVD replication and authoring division of Ritek Global Media, the U.S. and European division of the Taiwanese company Ritek Corporation. The division was formed on June 19, 2001, and had offices in Glendale, California, Moosic, Pennsylvania, Ontario, California, and Cork, Ireland. In August 2002, Ritek's U.S. and European division merged with Deluxe to form Deluxe Global Media Services. 1st Logo (September 10, 1999-December 24, 2005; June 11, 2011-July 20, 2019) Logo: On an animated blue gradient background, we see a spiral which is slowly rotating counter-clockwise throughout. In front of the spiral, there are blue changing numbers set in the order: 00:00:00:00 As it fades in, there is a waving shining logo, which consists of the same spiral in light blue but with a light green "R" in it, the light green words: Ritek Digital Studios at the right and a light blue byline "A DIVISION OF RITEK GLOBAL MEDIA" at the bottom. It waves for 4 seconds before it settles back to normal. A lightwipe shines the logo's outline and byline as the changing numbers fade out. Immediately following the shining, the changing numbers fade back in, but they are black. Variant: On some releases, a still version is used. FX/SFX: The spiral rotating, the numbers changing and fading, the logo waving, and the shining. None for the still version. Music/Sounds: A rising-gradiently electronic hum. The still version is silent. Availability: Very rare. So far, the animated version is seen on the 2001 Artisan DVDs of Total Recall and Basic Instinct. The still version is apparently more common, appearing on such Universal DVDs as the 2002 UK DVDs of Jurassic Park III and American Pie 2, the 2001 DVD of Beethoven's 4th (both North American and UK issues), and the 2002 DVDs of the first two Balto movies, Slap Shot 2: Breaking the Ice, The Man Who Cried, and Big Fat Liar (the last DVD to use this logo). Scare Factor: Low to medium. The electronic hum and the shining can get to some. The dark background doesn't help either. None for the still version. 2nd Logo (December 11, 2001-June 25, 2002; April 24, 2005-April 12, 2011) Logo: On a white-ish grainy filmed background, the spiral "R" from the previous logo spins in from the right with its shadow at the bottom-right. The "R" spins in an S-curve and rests at the left. Next to the "R" at the right, the words: Ritek Digital Studios sketch themselves in. After that, the "R" leans right to poke the text. The light shines in at the right side of the "R" and moves out to the right, changing the text's color to green. The text is also now in 3D. As the shine occurs, the background turns black with the same byline as before, "A DIVISION OF RITEK GLOBAL MEDIA" (in a slightly different font; slightly less spaced) in silver gradient at the bottom. FX/SFX: The "R" moving, the text sketching, and the shining. Cheesy Factor: Just before the "R" leans, it shifts right a little bit. Music/Sounds: Several whooshes, followed by a sketching sound and a synthesized tune. Availability: Used in tandem with the previous logo. Seen on some DVDs from the era, mostly from Universal, debuting on the 2001 U.S. DVD of Jurassic Park III, and also appearing on the 2002 DVDs of Spy Game and A Beautiful Mind. It ws also appeared on the 2002 MGM DVD of Coming Home. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The whooshes and the shining can get to those who weren't expecting it. However, this is slightly tamer than the previous logo. Category:Video Technologies Category:United States Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:Defunct